Tuka Luna Marceau/Gallery
Anime= Tuka Luna's anime appearance.jpg|Tuka's anime appaerance. Tuka Luna Marceau in well wearing native dress.png|Tuka Luna Marceau in a well wearing dress. Tuka Luna Marceau with bow.png|Tuka with a bow and arrow. Itami and the girls from the second season Anime end song.png|Itami and the girls from the second season Anime end song. Yanagida and the girls from the second season Anime end song.png|Yanagida and the grils from the second season endcredit song Anime episodes 13-23 The girls from the second season Anime end song.png|The girls from the second season Anime end song. Tuka and Itami Tuka with her new compound bow Anime Episode 10.png|Tuka with her Compound bow, anime Episode 10. |-|Manga & Novel= The girls prepare for battle lite novel Volume 7 Chapter 4.png|Tuka prepares her Compound bow for battle as the girls prepare for battle lite novel Volume 7 Chapter 4. Itami and girls at formal party in Italica note formal attire.png|Itami and girls or Resource Investigation Team at formal party in Italica note formal attire and escorts for Lelei and Yao manga chapter 49 page 25. Tuka Luna Marceau with compound bow manga Chapt 22.png|Tuka Luna Marceau with Compound bow during the fight at the bathouse, manga chapter 22. tuka.png|Tuka using her Compound bow tuka2.png|Tuka using her Compound bow Tu.png|Tuka tries sauna Piña and Tuka sky diving from volume 8 of light novels.png|Piña and Tuka skydiving from volume 8 chapter 6 of the light novels. Itami afraid to sky dive with the girls from Lite Novel 8 chap 6.png|Itamy is afraid to skydive with the girls Tuka gives him a peice of her mind while Yao and Rory look on. From Volume 8 Chapt 6. Tuka the naturally natural type Elf girl Manga Onsen Traveling Chapter.png|Tuka the naturally natural type Elf girl Manga Onsen Traveling Chapter. Tuka swarmed by fairies.png|Tuka swarmed by fairies after the news of their defeating the Flame Dragon reached Rondel Manga chapter 62 page 8 Chapter 57.png|Tuka just awakining prior to dressing Manga Chapter 57 introductory art. Tuka using sleep magic in Italica Manga chapter 14 page 4.png|Tuka using sleep magic in Italica Manga chapter 14 page 4. 101285.jpg|Rory and Tuka struggle to fight the hordes of Arachnid. YPOSYFH.png|Tuka annoyed at her father's behavior during their reunion as he tries to teach Itami on how to manage his harem. LArtJsg.png|Tuka holding her baby sister. weA0TiV.jpg|Tuka demonstrates her archery skill by shooting a wooden board placing on the top of Itami's head. JADF image of Itami the Otako and his Harem.png|JADF image of Itami the Otako and his Harem Manga chapter 72 page 7. Itami's girls and Yao make cury but need another spice.png|Itami's girls and Yao make cury but need another spice, coriander. They use their magic to create it, but create a giant salamander Chapter 4 page 7 Gate 4 Koma Yuno.png|The death of Tuka's friend Yuno followed closely by the dissaperance of her father caused Tuka's mental problems. Chapter 82 p 36 Itami's girls upset when he talks to Mizari.png|Itami's girls jealous when he talks to Mizari. Category:Galleries